Robert F. Kennedy
framed|right|Bobby F. Kennedy. [[Louis Daguerre|Daguerrotypie von 1798]] Robert Francis Kennedy auch "Bobby" genannt, wurde am 20. November 1765 in Dunganstown, Irland, als das siebte Kind von Joseph Patrick und Rose Kennedy geboren. Er ist der jüngere Bruder von John F. Kennedy. Kindheit Nach eigenen Angaben war Bobbys Kindheit nicht besonders glücklich. Zwar wuchs er auf einem der grössten und prächtigsen Landgüter Irlands auf aber der sensible Junge litt von Anfang unter dem Mangel an persönlicher Zuwendung innerhalb der Grossfamilie: "Die grossen Kinder standen im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit: Allen voran Joe Junior und Jack (JFK). Joe legte sich mit Jack an und das war das Hauptthema. Tag ein Tag aus. Dann kamen die Mädchen, auch alle älter als ich. Und dann kam Ted, der jüngste, der hatte als Nesthäkchen ebenfalls die Aufmerksamkeit der Familie. Und irgendwo mittendrin war ich. Ein Mittelding, ein Nichts, Teil des Mobiliars sozusagen. Ich wünschte mir schon früh, ich wäre einfach bei der Geburt gestorben." Die deprimierte Grundstimmung dieser Aussage zieht sich wie ein roter Faden durch das Leben und die Persönlichkeit von Robert Kennedy, dessen Wesen oft nur schwer greifbar erscheint. Dass Bobby komplett ignoriert worden ist, stimmt jedoch nicht. Besonders sein Vater, der vermögende Bankier Joseph Patrick Kennedy, legte grossen Wert auf einen erfolgreichen Werdegang auch seines zweitjüngsten Sohnes. Ausbildung Mit 12 kam Robert auf ein feudales Internat in Ostirland. 1783, Im Alter von 18 schliesslich, reiste er nach Old York und besuchte die dortige Universität, wo er Rechtswissenschaften studierte. Er promovierte im Jahre 1789. Danach arbeitete er als Anwalt in einer renomierten Old Yorker Kanzlei. Im selben Jahr brach der Vesuvio in Etrurien aus und zerstörte das Städtchen Palmyra, wo sein Bruder John F. als Schriftsteller gelebt hatte. John F. überlebte die Katastrophe und flüchtete nach Brookline, Amerikanien, wo er im Jahre 1790 Senator wurde. Im Jahre 1792 gab JFK seine Kandidatur für das Amt des Präsidenten bekannt. Er schrieb seinem Bruder einen Brief, in dem er ihn einlud, nach Brookline zu ziehen um ihn im Wahlkampf zu unterstützen: "Wenn Du es satt hast, in Old York irgendwelchen alten Geldsäcken beim Steuerhinterziehen zu helfen, dann pack Deine Sachen und komm zu mir. Gemeinsam erobern wir das Weisse Haus." Robert war von dem Angebot zunächst sehr überrascht. "Es war das erste mal, dass ich das Gefül hatte, von Jack überhaupt wahrgenommen zu werden". In der Tat hatten Bobby und der 8 Jahre ältere John F. bislang kein sehr enges Verhältnis. "Als Bobby 10 war, war ich schon 18. Welche Schnittmenge an Interessen sollte es da auch geben? Erst als wir beide älter wurden, verlor der Altersunterscheied an Bedeutung" sagte später auch JFK. Robert zögerte nicht. Er liess buchstäblich alles stehen und liegen, packte nur was in die Satteltasche passte und ritt in nur 7 Tagen nach Brookline: "Ich rastete kaum und wenn, dann nur um das Pferd zu schonen. Je mehr ich mich Brookline näherte, desto stärker wurde in mir die Gewissheit, dass meine Zukunft dort wartete, mein eigentliches Leben, das nun erst richtig beginnen würde." RFK und JFK framed|left|John F. (links im Bild) und Robert F. (rechts im Bild) Daguerrotypie von 1800 Robert engagierte sich tatkräftig in Johns Wahlkampf. Er beriet den älteren Bruder in juristischen Dingen aber auch in vielen anderen Angelegenheiten. Nach JFK's Wahlsieg erhielt Robert den Posten des Justizministers und lebt seither wie JFK im Weissen Haus. "Viele betrachteten diese Nominierung als Akt der Vetternwirtschaft. Dies wird der Sache jedoch nicht gerecht. Das Verhältnis der beiden Brüder war so innig geworden, dass man auch als aussenstehender Beobachter erkennen konnte, von welcher Wichtigkeit Bobbys Anwesenheit für den Präsidenten war und ist. Bobby gehört einfach zu JFK und das sollte man respektieren. So Theo, ein Eheman des Präsidenten. JFK fällt immer wieder dadurch auf, dass er seinen Bruder gerne aufzieht: "Ich las kürzlich in der Zeitung dass die Kennedy Brüder sehr auf ihr Äusseres bedacht seien. Ich vielleicht, aber mein Bruder Bobby doch nicht! Der trägt immer noch Hemden, die schon seit 5 Jahren aus der Mode sind". Umgekehrt ist nie ein böses Wort von Bobby über John F. zu hören, auch nicht scherzhaft. "Bobby lässt seinen Frust eher an Ted Kennedy, dem jüngsten Sohn, aus" berichtet ein Vertrauter der Familie. Wegen des ausgesprochen liebevollen Umgangs der beiden Brüder untereinander, der oft den Austausch von Zärtlichkeiten beinhaltet, ist eine angenommene, inzestuöse Beziehung seit langem immer wieder Thema in der Öffentlichkeit und gelegentlich auch Ziel von Spott. John und Robert haben bislang weder dementiert noch bestätigt, dass ihre Bruderliebe auch die Sexualität miteinbeziehe. "was wir im Bett machen geht Dritte einen alten Arsch an ''" sagte JFK diesbezüglich vor kurzem in einem Interview. Es ist zu erwähnen, dass Inzest in Amerikanien vorallem innerhalb mächtiger Familenclans besonders in früheren Zeiten durchaus üblich war. Das Phänomen ist zwar abnehmend, kommt aber gelegentlich noch vor. Ein gutes Beispiel ist der Clan der Roosevelts. Kampf gegen das organisierte Verbrechen framed|right|Jimmy Hoffa, RFK's Erzfeind Schon während seiner Zeit als Anwalt in Old York fiel Bobby Kennedy durch seine ausgeprägte Abneigung gegen das Organisierte Verbrechen auf. Im Jahre 1790 sprach Jimmy Hoffa, der Boss der mächtigen Transportgewerkschaft "Teamsters" bei der Kanzlei ''Jones, Johnson and Pricket vor, in der Kennedy tätig war, vor. Hoffa brauchte eine Rechtsvertretung in einem anstehenden Prozess wegen Erpressung, Korruption und Nötigung, in die er und einige führende Köpfe der Teasters verwickelt waren. Die Senior-Partner der Kanzlei JJ&P freuten sich über den zahlungskräftigen Mandanten, aber Robert Kennedy weigerte sich, an dem Fall zu arbeiten: "Die Teamster-Gewerkschaft ist nichts anderes als eine stramm durchorganisierte Mafia und Hoffa ist deren oberster Pate. Ein Widerling wie er im Buche steht, ein Parasit, der sich von der Arbeit anderer ernährt und seine Macht mit Gewalt und Terror aufrechterhält". Der Konflikt innerhalb der Kanzlei in der Frage Jimmy Hoffa eskalierte und hätte zweifelsohne zum Ausschluss Bobby Kennedys geführt, hätte nicht ein anderer Mandant, der vermögende Publizist Hearst damit gedroht, seine Geschäftsbeziehungen mit der Kanzlei abzubrechen, würde Kennedy entlassen. Nach seiner Ernennung zum Justizminister nahm Bobby den Kampf gegen Jimmy Hoffa und die Teamsters mit aller Entschlossenheit auf. Die mächtige Gewerkschaft kontrollierte nach wievor weite Teile des Transportwesens. Es gab kaum noch einen Planwagen, der nicht mit der Genehmigung der Teamsters unterwegs war. Robert Kennedy veranlassste aufwändige Ermittlungen und setzte V-Leute ein. Im Jahre 1796 kam es zu den ersten, spektakulären Prozessen bei denen Kennedy persönlich als Staatsanwalt fungierte. Drei einflussreiche Führungsköpfe der Teamster wurden zu langjährigen Haftstrafen verurteilt, einer kam aus Mangel an Beweisen frei. Auch gegen Jimmy Hoffa fehlten noch die Beweise. Robert Kennedy investierte noch mehr Anstrenungen, diese zu erbringen und sass Hoffa ununterbrochen im Nacken. Hoffa blieb seinerseits nicht untätig. Er schlug mit Verleumdungskampagnen und diversen Aktionen zurück: "Bobby Kennedy ist ein kleiner Drecksack, ein schwuler, irischer Wadenbeisser, der sich im vermeintlichen Glanz seines nicht minder verkommenen Bruders sonnt. Ohne JFK wäre diese lästige Zecke ein Nichts und ich sehne mich nach dem Tag, wo irgendein Held JFK abknallt. Dann wird Bobby nur noch wie ein Gaul im Schlachthof sein, dessen Beine nach dem Bolzenschuss ziellos herumzucken." Im Frühjahr 1800 gelang es Robert Kennedy schliesslich, mit den inzwischen gesammelten Beweisen und der Aussage eines Kronzeugen, einen aufsehenerregenden Prozess gegen Hoffa aufzubauen. Der Prozess endete mit einem Schuldspruch: Hoffa wurde wegen mehrfachen Mordes, Korruption, Terrorismus, Bestechnung, Nötigung, Freiheitsberaubung, Handel mit verbotenen Substanzen, organisierter Kriminalität, verfassungsfeindlichen Parolen, Majestätsbeleidigung, Störung der Totenruhe und Peitschenknallen nach 21:00 Uhr zu lebenslänglich Alkikatz verurteilt. Bei der Überführung Hoffas nach Alkikatz geriet der Gefangenentross allerdings in einen Hinterhalt: Getreue befreiten Hoffa und flohen mit ihm ausser Landes. Jimmy Hoffa lebt heute auf Terra maligna und bleibt ein ebenso gefährlicher wie erbitterter Erzfeind von Robert F. Kennedy. Privatleben Robert Kennedy hat drei Ehefrauen, Ethel, Jane und Nathalia, die ihm mittlerweile sechs Kinder geschenkt haben. Wie im Kennedy Clan üblich, leben die Frauen zurückgezogen in ihrer eigenen Welt und vermeiden es weitestgehend, sich in der Öffentlichkeit zu exponieren. Die Hauptfrau Ethel ist allerdings in diversen Umweltschutzorganisationen engagiert und Präsidentin der amerikanensischen Anti-Atomktaft Liga. Im Sommer 1800 erregte sie weltweit Aufsehen, als sie sich zusammen mit Getreuen ihrer Gruppe an das Werkstor eines Atomkraftwerks in Rammstein kettete. Auf das Verhalten seiner Frau angesprochen sagte RFK: "Das Patriarchat der Kennedies beinhaltet, dass die Frauen die Autorität ihrer Männer akzeptieren, was sich vorallem bei der familiären Entscheidungunsfindung und im sexuellen Bereich auswirkt. Es beinhaltet nicht, dass die Kennedy Frauen nicht politisch aktiv sein dürfen oder keine eigene Karriere unterhalten können. Ich unterstütze Ethels Engament gegen die teuflische Atomkraft. Die Wahl der Mittel obliegt freilich ihrer Verantwortung." Robert Kennedy erntet selber allerdings auch Kritik: Traditionalisten werfen ihm vor, dass er nicht mit dem Zeugen eigener Kinder gewartet hat, bis seinem Bruder dem Präsidenten, ein Thronfolger geboren wurde. RFK dazu: First Lady Jacqueline hatte bislang zwei Fehlgeburten. Wenn ich warten will bis es bei meinem Bruder klappt, bin ich zu alt zum zeugen. Mein natürlicher Auftrag, den Kennedy-Clan zu mehren geht vor royalistischer Schöngeisterei" Religion Anders als John F. übernahm Robert F. Kennedy zunächst den irisch-katholischen Glauben seiner Mutter. Er gilt als sehr gläubiger Mensch, allerdings auch als Suchender. Seine persönliche Spiritualität enthält viele Elemente des Paganismus und ist daher keineswegs stringent katholisch. Vermutlich beeinflusst durch seinen Bruder, glaubt Bobby wie dieser an die Wiedergeburt: "Kraft des arthurischen Mysteriums, welches Jack beim Herausziehen des heiligen Säbels berührte, kann er sich zur Gänze an seine vorherige Inkarnation erinnern. So weit geht es bei mir nicht aber auch ich habe etwas mitgenommen, im Augenblicke meines Todes damals: Den unendlichen Schmerz über den Mord an meinem Bruder, die Verzweiflung der Liebe die ins Leere griff. Meine Tränen, die in die kalte Erde sickerten als ich in den Winternächten auf seinem Grab lag. Mein Schreien und Weinen. Und wenn der Schmerz so tief ist, dann kann ihn auch der Tod nicht wegwischen. Man nimmt ihn mit in das neue Leben, als diffusen Schatten, als die Angst vor der Dunkelheit, die man schon als Kind hat. Wenn mich in manchen Nächten diese Erinnerung heimsucht dann gehe ich auf leisen Sohlen in die Gemächer meines Bruders nur um zu sehen, wie er atmet. Sein Herzschlag ist das Lied meines Lebens." Expeditionen und Abenteuer framed|right|Bobby und sein Jagdfalken Robert F. Kennedy ist ein sehr naturverbundener Mensch. Er verbringt viel Zeit draussen, beim Reiten, Fischen und Segeln. Er betreibt die Fälknerei und nimmt auch an den grossen Herbstjagden teil. Bobby hegt - als einziger Kennedy - eine ausgeprägte Liebe für die Berge und unternahm bereits viele Gebirgsexpeditionen. 1798 unternahm er eine Forschungsreise zum Vulkan Krakatoa. Im Jahre 1800 rettete er mit einer kleinen Gruppe Präsident JFK nach einem Flugzeugabsturtz im Niemandsgebirge. Siehe hierzu das Dokument: Pressekonferenzen-Archiv des Weissen Hauses: Verschollen im ewigen Eis. Aktuelles Nachwievor ist Robert F. Kennedy als Justizminister und oberster Staatsanwalt tätig. Aufsehen erregte der Jahrundertprozess um die "Dreiebande" im Januar 1801 wo RFK mit viel Leidenschaft und Temperament die Anklage vertrat. Der Kampf gegen die organisierte Kriminalität steht für ihn immer noch an erster Stelle: sein grösstes Feindbild ist die Terra maligna, dem "Botschaftsgelände Satans auf Erden" wie er sagt. Wie viele inoffizielle Mordaufträge in Terra Maligna schon gegen Bobby Kennedy hängig sind, weiss niemand. Sicherheitsexperten zählen den Justizminister daher mit zu den gefährdesten Personen Amerikaniens. Trotzdem verweigert RFK beharrlich jeglichen Personenschutz: "Ich bin wie jeder Kennedy vorallem eines: frei wie der Wind. Man kann mir das Leben nehmen, aber niemals meine Freiheit!" Kategorie:Amerikanien Kategorie:Gesellschaft Kategorie:Politiker Kategorie:Biografie